second miracle
by VelvetRoad
Summary: They say every people gets at least two in everything. wether it be chance or miracle. What will shiro's second miracleChance be like? just a short story.


**Note : I personally think this is my best work yet, and I'm wondering if I should continue or make this a one shot, well, what do you think?**

_**(made in collaboration with Temporal fate)**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**second miracle.**

"_Shiro… I can't destroy the grail if you don't use your command mantra."_

There I stood in front of the tainted grail, the very abomination that had given me misery and pain through the years… Both my fathers kiritsugu and the other whom I know nothing of died by the dark powers of this contaminated vessel. Countless had suffered by this. I know it must be expunged from this world though something was restraining me from doing so.

"_shiro…?"_

As I opened my eyes and stared at her… I hoped for some miracle to show up like magic. Two weeks, yes, the time it took for us to fall in love… perhaps it was too short a time to get socialized but like a miracle we managed… it was like a dream these last few weeks. Looking back I even wonder if it really did happen. I always thought if there'd be a girl that I'd love it would be sakura, fuji nee or rin. But this girl appeared out of the blue. Like a floating paper ship. She will float on the surface of my memories for a while but in the end she will sink into the abyss like a long lost memory buried in sub-consciousness

One that would slowly degrade but not die out. A permanent, true and yet unreal love.

One that would haunt me through the years that will prevail.

'Stay with me saber…'

I must've repeated that a hundred times in my mind.

One short sentence… that was all I wanted to say.

But is it ok? Is it something you should say to someone you love?

I love her, Yes! I love her I don't want to let her go. I don't want the days we shared to become a mere memory. Think about it, The times we will share. The bright future that awaits both of us…

Are you feeling the same way I am feeling saber?

"_Sh…"_

"_Destroy the grail saber… it's an absolute order"_

I said it without thinking maybe I didn't want to hear her last words… maybe I was afraid that she won't feel the same way about me anymore. Anything was better than that…maybe that's what drove the protagonists in the tv dramas to leave their loved ones . Now I think I know why they say "Leave your loved ones if you truly love her"

"_Ex…Calibur!!!"_

I opened my eyes… she was still there but not for long.

Her body started to fade away into the dawning sun

It was painful to watch and yet trying to catch the last glimpse of her I didn't take my eyes from her,

Then something unexpected happened,

"_Shiro… I Love You"_

"_I love you t…"_

Too late, she was already gone.

I love you… those three words… perhaps those words were something that I truly wanted to hear from her. In the end… we parted with clear feelings towards each other. I tried to hold back my tears but still it gushed out of my eyes. Cry of sadness or joy? I don't know… it fell down without my notice. I love you… perhaps that was all I needed to hear from her… It made me feel that she'd always stay beside me through the seasons and the stars… the sun was shining unusually bright, Telling me to cheer up.

"One day we'll meet again…I know…. One day."

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**15 years later ( Shiro's residence)**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"_Krrriiing…..Krrriiiinggg……..Krrrriiiinnngg……..Kriiiinnnggg"_

" _oh, come on"_

I looked at the alarm clock, 5 : 00 am.

Still three hours from school.

"_I just finished grading my students' paper 4 hours ago dammit!"_

My old alarm clock, a 15 year old antique. it's alarm setting option stopped around a year ago. And every morning's been hell this past year.

"_bloody hell…"_

still, I never even thought about replacing it with a new one. It offered me more than what it had demanded from me.

"_guess I have no choice mr lion?"_

Ha ha! That one… my most precious thingamajig it gives me nostalgia everytime I look at it. I had a date with a flashy woman the year I bought this lion… perhaps it was a present I bought for her that day… I don't know… 15 years of harshness of life made me forget everything that had once made me beautiful. I moved from company to company to company, school to school. I started to become a city guy. Living boring lives with boring routines. Colorless living is really scary… before I knew it I lost everything important… like that pilot in la petit prince.

Stranded on a desert trying to repair his broken plane.

I attempted just that and returned back to this city as a teacher. I even started my own blog, writing poems and novels Trying to redeem my childhood memories. Repairing my broken parts…

"_Let's see… what masterpiece should I write today?"_

I turned on my Pentium triple quad core notebook and started writing…a short poem…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The distance between us.**

**(By. Shiro Emiya)**

_What have we started… _

_The moments we shared, the tide of the sea, _

_The ever prevailing winds of the grassy field…_

_upon which we couldn't unite. _

_I saw your graceful looks._

_You were standing on the great thrones of the mighty._

_Thousands away from my kingdom. _

_Though our bodies may part, our souls not._

_Ah, I see the apparition on my window again.._

_Turning bleaker every moment _

_Hast thou art receive my call?_

_The distant upon which no horse can surmount_

_And no ship could float on._

_We are not real…_

_Yet we feel…._

_I speak to myself…_

_What have we started._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes I finished it… tears began filling my eyes blurring my view from the notebook.

Lately the same phenomenon's been happening to me all the time I wrote something on my blog.

I grabbed my chest and said to myself

"_I shouldn't let this get to me…"_

Who is this 'you' I always try to find? Why do I feel like being torn apart in half every time the image of your blonde hair and emerald eyes appear on my mind…

I wiped my tears opened my blog and uploaded my new work there…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( sorry, if there was anybody who had any of the id's below, I thought that it suited the characters you know… if there's anybody who is displeased, inform me okay. I'll try to make some tweaks on the names…)**

**On line users…4 **_**2019 /10/17**_

**Constantrider90**

**Sharparcehr89**

**Insaneberserker92**

**Everdistantutopia04**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_always the same eh?"_

It's the same again. Sakura, rin,illya and a unanimous user from England

"_So much for a starter…"_

4 people… they are the only ones who'd read my work but that was still okay for me. People nowadays don't know the true values of poems anyway. As long as there was even one who'd appreciated my work then that's okay.

I posted a word of thanks and closed my laptop.

"_Rin's England, working for the magi association._

_Sakura's in America studying medicine._

_Illya's currently in a university in Hokkaido… I should transfer the tuition fee today…"_

Come to think of it… it's also been quite a long time since we've had a decent talk.

"_Everything is silent here… I just realized that."_

Strange really… today started with an unusual aura. All my nostalgic feelings struck me today. Today…

"_Something totally different is going to happen"_

I'm sure of that.

I walked back to my room and looked at my clock again. 7: 50 AM

"_oh st!"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At school ( Vice principal's office) 8:15 AM**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_shirrrrrooooo!!!!!!!!"_

There she goes again turning into a raging tiger.

"_You know how many times you've been late here?"_

"_5 times miss taiga……."_

Ms taiga. 41 years old. This year she has just been promoted to vice principal of fuyuki high. Before this I used to call her by her by her first name 'fuji nee' just like always but ever since she got promoted I've started using last name when addressing her. It is a cultural thing and I am a teacher who's supposed to be a prime example for the students. but to address her like that…This created sort of a barrier between us.

"_Kami sama! (dear god)! What happened to you all those years ouside fuyuki!"_

'Nothing really…just the fact that I lost my sanity that's all…'

that would've been my answer but of course she was still my caretaker and all so I didn't want to worry her too much. She still felt responsible for me my father kiritsugu emiya asked her to taker care of me…maybe they both loved eachother. If that's so then she must've had a hard time too.

"_shiro? Are you listening to me?"_

"_What? Oh yes fuj.. oh, vice principal taiga."_

I've been addressing her like this for the past few months and it still feels awkward.

"_Shiro, I'll give you one more chance and that's final ok?"_

"_Yes, vice principal taiga."_

"_You may leave now…"_

I walked out of the office, I heard a voice behind me…

"_Shiro, do you have any girlfriends?"_

Girlfriends…

"_You're 30 years old now shiro. Men your age are supposed to be preparing for weddings you know that right?, you ditched both rin and sakura before... they've been so nice to you and yet…I don't understand you shiro, are you a gay or something? Or is it because of kiritsugu? "_

girlfriends… I still remember rin and sakura when I abandoned them.

_**[Sempai/shiro…, is it because of her?**_

those were their last words they left me. Precisely the same… funny really, I was deeply in love with 'her' and yet I don't even remember her name.

I just blocked her from my thoughts ever since we parted. The more I remember her the more my life will be in pain… but still…the remnant of her memories, the more I try to forget… the more it haunts me…

"_I understand fuji nee…"_

oops, I slipped.

"_kiritsugu… you're looking more like him everyday."_

"_yes?"_

"_No don't mind what I said, go now shiro."_

I walked my way to the door.

"_Shiro, just call me fuji nee next time okay? It suits you more."_

I just gave her a small smile and walked out of the office and to the teacher's office.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Teacher's office ( 8 : 30 AM)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

I went back to my office, as usual there were teachers throwing useless gossips around, it's funny sometimes to think that grown ups still talk useless crap and form packs but the truth of it is… adults are still human they want toget socialized and throw funny jokes and gossips around.

"_Did you hear a transfer student from England is coming to fuyuki today?"_

Just as I readied for my class I heard something that caught my ears. A transfer student from England? This is a real big news.

I joined the pack.

"_A transfer student from another country? That's first time in like 50 years right?"_

"_yes, yes this is bizarre."_

"_I heard she is a real beauty."_

_**-Okay let's skip the boring parts-**_

"_emiya sensei! I heard she'll be placed in your class."_

"_Yes, I heard she personally chose the class herself…"_

"_Personally?"_

I know I'm the best looking guy here in this school(and I mean 'This school') but is ther really other reason for her to personally choose my class?

"_Oh, by the way shouldn't you be going emiya sensei?"_

"_Oh crap!"_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**The hallway( 8 : 59 : 02 : 26)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

I rushed to my class as fast as I can, dodging all the students that were in my way.

**(360, 720, Zico turn, The 900, Thomas, rainbow, air track's, elbow track's, EH?)**

_**(sorry for the lame comedy….REALLY!.) **_

and so, I reached the stairs.

"_Okay, almost there, still 30 seconds left!"_

"_Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"_

**B****oom!**

(Crap! At a time like this?)

I opened my eyes, my head was lying on a soft surface, but the softness was different.

I immediately pulled back

"_Go, Gomenasai!!! Honttoni gomenasai!!!!"_

I bowed my head bracing for what's to come. If she screamed then my job as a teacher's over, if I get hit by her I'm still going to lose my job, if she runs away? I'll still lose my job, either way I was done for.

_(Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!!!!!!!!)_….nothing happened.

Then I opened my eyes.

She was looking at me, crouching right in front of me…

Then, our eyes met.

(…Crap! crap! crap! crap!... **emerald eyes blonde hair, emerald eyes blonde hair emerald eyes blonde hair…..)**

I must've repeated that a hundred times,

**(Crack!)**

I heard something crack open in my head and everything started to blur out

I passed out…

I looked out the window…

The sun was shining unusually bright, telling me to cheer up…

**-The end-**


End file.
